Conciliación
by franzcita
Summary: One-shot, Pinescone. Cuando te conocí, no esperaba encontrar a alguien tan incomprendido como yo. Cuando te conocí, no esperaba enamorarme de esa forma... de ti.


**¡Hola! es el primer fic Pinescone que escribo, espero les guste.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y Over The Garden Wall no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores. Esto sólo lo escribo con fines de entretención.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

Masticaba el bolígrafo, con el escribí mi nombre, nervioso, y lo presionaba repetidas veces, intentando tranquilizarme para contestar el examen. Una de mis compañeras me arrojo una goma de borrar, que golpeo en la cara, la observe enojado, seguro quiere alguna respuesta.

—Tranquilízate, Pines. —Murmuro molesta. Malditos tics nervioso regrese a mi hoja de respuestas.

Suspiré… el final de semestre es desagradable, y ha sido una pésima semana. Entre el trabajo en el café, los estudios, mi familia, mis amigos y… Wirt. Bueno él… no es problema, me ayuda aligerar la carga del día a día, al contrario de mí... que sólo le causaba dolores de cabeza y malos ratos.

Vuelvo a mirar mi prueba, llena de borrones. Quizás soy un buen estudiante, pero ni siquiera yo comprendo todo lo que hago cuando mi mente está funcionando con rapidez. Intento ordenar lo que anote, pero ahí está de nuevo. Wirt.

Es complejo… no podría definirlo con otras palabras, un amigo con quien tengo trato de _"novio"_. Él es bastante reservado con los demás, pero conmigo siento que es distinto… es muy expresivo y espontaneo, aunque él mismo se autodefine como alguien que su compañía podría cansar con el pasar del tiempo, lo que he comprobado por mí mismo, no es cierto. Parece el prospecto ideal; gustos similares, igual de tímido que yo —sólo cuando le conviene—, y disfruta de cosas sencillas. El único problema, es un chico.

Vuelvo anotar en la hoja, para luego borrar. Veo por la ventana que está nevando, recordando de inmediato que las fiestas de fin de años de acercan.

La forma en que se cruzo nuestro camino fue accidentada y gracias a mis descuidos. Nos conocimos al inicio del semestre, cuando perdí el dispositivo donde guardaba mis trabajos, quedándose en uno de los computadores de la biblioteca, había terminado un gran informe para la primera evaluación del semestre, el cual debía entregar en un par días, me distraje unos momentos como para cometer fatal error. Casi sin tiempo para comenzar uno nuevo, inicio mi camino hacia la inevitable desesperación. No dormí esa noche, volviendo a recopilar todo, con lo poco que logré rescatar. Llegó el momento de la entrega, cuando Wirt apareció en el salón de clases preguntando por mí.

 _—Busco a Mason Pines. —Me dijo con algo de desesperación._

 _—Buenos días. Sí, soy yo. —Le respondí con cansancio, un poco molesto porque él no se tomará la cortesía de saludarme._

 _—Lo siento… —Ríe nervioso. —Yo encontré esto, hace un par de días en la biblioteca. —Me entrego el dispositivo. Sentí que mi vida completa se había solucionado en ese momento, sólo que no lo tenía impreso. Genial… bueno al menos recupere gran parte de mi reputación estudiantil ahora._

 _—Gracias… —Le dije no muy convencido, el chico castaño conocía mi nombre, pero yo no tenía idea de con quién trataba._

 _—Wirt Cone. —Responde. Y se sienta delante de mí, para acomodar su mochila y abrirla. Lo miré curioso en ese momento. Cuando saco una carpeta y me la entrego. Mi informe…_

 _—Oh…_

 _—Tuve que revisar los archivos, no había nada de información tuya, hasta que seguí buscando y di con este, en la madrugada. —Explico con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. —Supuse que si yo hubiese perdido algo así, agradecería que alguien lo encontrara, además vi que estaba la fecha de entrega para hoy._

Nadie se habría tomado la molestia de pensar eso por mi —Sólo Mabel, mi hermana melliza—, pero él era un desconocido y lo hizo, dejándome sin palabras en tan sólo unos segundos.

Nuevamente volví a revisar mis garabatos en la prueba. Wirt se volvió mi mejor amigo rápidamente, y mientras más conversaba con él, su presencia se hacía mucho más confortable.

Me gustaba que pasara a saludar a mi trabajo, o que recitara poesía. Le avergonzaba que alguien lo escuchara, pero conmigo se sentía más "cómodo" de compartir su _rareza_ con alguien como yo.

Dos chicos raros, mejores amigos, que comenzaban a confundirse… rompí la punta de mi lápiz grafito, observe mi prueba casi lista. No me gusta pensar mucho sobre eso, si Wirt fuera una chica, sería perfecto, pero creo que el destino no le gusta mi tranquila y nula vida amorosa, cruzando mi camino con un chico, que llego a mi vida por un error.

Una de las noches que nos quedamos conversando, fue a lo que llamo la _"semi confesión"_ , el explicarnos que nunca pensamos que nos gustaría otro chico, y ahí estábamos ambos. En el jardín de la universidad, todo lleno de estudiantes.

 _—Eres genial. Realmente me agradas mucho, Wirt… —Le dije, mientras sentía ese nervioso subir por mí estomago._

 _—Tú me agradas demasiado. — ¿Eso es lo que pensaba?, sonaba esperanzador para mí._

Siempre llegábamos a ese punto, en que nos decíamos cuanto nos agradábamos, y que nos gustaba del otro. Aunque nunca llegábamos a decirnos nada comprometedor hasta ese momento, y las cosas entre nosotros se habían puesto más raras de lo que normalmente eran… Cuando se está un poco ebrio y relajado todo puede pasar.

Omitiendo aquello de la fiesta hace una semana, —que para mi desgracia ha sido el recuerdo con el que desahogo mi cuerpo, en la actualidad—, ese fue el momento incomodo, en que la "semi confesión" se transformo en confesión por completo.

 _—Te quiero, Wirt. —Dije con lentitud, quería que escuchara claramente eso. Porque mis intenciones no era repetirlo, al menos no en ese momento._

—Suelten sus lápices. —Dijo el profesor en voz alta. Mi prueba estaba llena de garabatos sin sentido, pero seguro entre el profesor y su ayudante comprenderán el desastre de mi cabeza que transcribí allí.

El asistente paso retirando mi prueba, volví a mirar por la ventana, la nieve caía en calma, nada parecido a como mi cabeza se encontraba en este momento, y mis pensamientos nuevamente fueron a ese lugar reservado para Wirt.

 _—Te amaba, pero me rompiste el corazón. —Dijo esa mañana, con un dejo de dolor en su voz. Aunque su rostro intentara no demostrarlo, ahí estaba presente y destruyéndolo. Wirt nunca me había dicho que me ama._

Eso sucedió hace un mes, fue la primera y última vez que me dijo que ama, sólo para acompañarlo con una acción estúpida que yo hice. Salí del salón, aun sumido en mis pensamientos. Esperaba encontrar a Wirt afuera.

 _"Debe estar ocupado estudiando."_ Me repetí esa frase, es como un mantra, que ni yo mismo me creo. Le he dicho cosas que no debería, y cada vez siento como se aleja mucho más de mi vida.

Me siento en uno de los sillones del pasillo, y reviso el teléfono para encontrar un saludo de él, que envió poco después de que yo entrara a clases.

 _"Buenos días, Dipper."_

 _"Buenos días, amor."_ Lo saludo de regreso. Sé que no somos novios, que las cosas están complicadas entre nosotros. Pero deseo escucharlo decirme "te amo", sin acompañar la frase de algo malo, de volver a pasar otro momento de intimidad con él, porque puedo expresar todo lo que siento con mas fervor.

 _"¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?"_ Pregunta.

Comienzo a contestar rápidamente, quizás no nos veamos hoy, por la cantidad de preguntas que me hace, pero esta rutina es la única que hemos mantenido, y la que significa para mí; oficialmente comenzó el día.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
